


Feels right.

by Vivian_LaVie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, changlix, he's whipped too, something cheer up someone's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_LaVie/pseuds/Vivian_LaVie
Summary: Changbin was emotionally dry, not that he's mean he just never had that experince. Felix is whipped and he's throwing hints bigger than bricks.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Feels right.

Changbin was never a romantic or affectionate guy. He just never knew how to treat people with emotion. His palms get clammy with sweat when he thinks about holding someone’s hand in an intimate manner. He worked so hard to keep his dark image and bad boy attitude he doesn’t even know how to be anything other than that.

  
He was dry and aggressive not that he did it on purpose it mostly just came up with his upbringing. that’s the way it is with him and the boys. Even when he acts cute it’s nothing more than a joke and he does it for humor. Everything that was the opposite of that felt wrong. He definitely won't be describing himself as a hopeless romantic, writing down words of love and expecting a partner to fall into his arms because he was longing for love. 

  
That until he met Felix.

  
Felix is pretty, really pretty.

Whenever he’s around Changbin would start acting weird, like blushing after he does aegyo. usually, his friends would make fun of him and they’d all end up laughing but Felix somehow finds it endearing and would aww over him, and there he was, looking down and hiding his face from the cute cat-like boy sitting next to him and giving him heart-eyes.

Changbin isn’t used to affection yet he always ends up with arms full of the tiny boy. Felix would casually sit on his lap and play for hours. No matter how numb his legs would get Changbin can’t move. he’s just too fond of it. 

He doesn’t mind anything he does, in fact, Felix makes him want to do all the cliché things he rolled his eyes over, he is whipped and trying to hide it, but that didn't mean he can't indulge in it.

after weeks of having Felix tease him with hugs and stolen glances, Changbin managed to time it right and catch his eye and hold the stare until Felix would smile proudly and turn aside pretending to be annoyed.

  
it toke him a while to understand he wasn't being a teased and those were gestures to something deeper than just flirting, Felix started to behave differently, he became shy as if those tiny moves meant something to him and that's when Changbin knew it was his turn to make a move, worrying that he'll scare him away. he recognizes the timid moves Felix would do, like hold his hand then let go right after so he started to squeeze his hand right before he’d do so. They’re both learning he knew that. He knew what vibes he gives off so he wanted to correct that image Felix might have in mind. 

  
“I’m not even that sleepy, but it feels like I need to put too much effort just to keep my eyelids up.”

  
“Wait let me move this,” Changbin moved his seat back pulling Felix against his side in the car. The younger boy nuzzled his neck resting his head on Changbin’s shoulder with both hands on his chest and his thin legs were thrown over his thigh.

  
“Thank you hyung.” 

  
“No problem Lix.” Felix was out in the speed of light. Changbin couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face the entire ride back, his cheeks were aching when they arrived at the dorms where he walked Felix up to his room but didn't have the heart to leave after he felt a tug on his sleeve so he snuggled next to him in the bed for the first time.

\-----------------

Changbin was stretching in the living area while he waited for Chan so they could hit the gym, Felix came out of the bathroom rubbing his sleepy eyes and poked his bottom lip as he came closer to where Changbin was and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "don't get too puff hyung, it'll be hard to cuddle you." Changbin laughed and slapped his ass as the younger shuffled away, hearing him giggle before the door closed up behind him.

they were getting so physically comfortable and it made his heart jump knowing a hug isn't just a hug when it's from someone special.

\-----------------

"What is this?"

"a smoothie, you didn't have breakfast today," Felix said as he sat next to Changbin on the studio's couch.

"o, oh thanks Lix." Changbin slowly toke the drink from Felix's tiny hand. it was probably the worst smoothie he ever made had but his brain told him it was the sweetest thing he ever tasted.

\-----------------

  
“Wanna go with me during the holiday?” Changbin had his cap down on his face as he was folding his clothes into the small suitcase he was taking, so Felix couldn’t see his face as he asked and for a second he was debating he heard what he Changbin actually said. 

  
“Me?” Felix pointed at himself asking after he hesitantly looked behind him making sure he wasn’t talking to someone else in the room. 

“Yeah, um, my family is renting a ski resort, and I thought it’d be nice to introduce you to them I, umm, I’ve been telling them about you.” Changbin nervously chuckled. “My sister is so excited to meet you, I told her that, ha, that I am bringing a boy prettier than all of the ones she brought before.” He lifted up the cap to look at Felix who had something on the tip of his tongue but obviously was struggling to let it out. “It’s okay if you think it’s too early—“

  
“You’re used to bringing the people you date to your family’s vacation?” Felix gave him a breathy laugh to cover up the slight bitterness of the jealous that he felt toward the whole idea. 

  
“No, no never. I’ve never actually had someone that I wanted my parents to meet let alone take on vacation.”

  
“Then why me hyung?” 

  
“Because.. it feels right.”

  
“To let me spend time with them? What if they don’t like me?” 

  
“Are you kidding me Lix?” Changbin walked over him and cubbed his face pulling his face toward him, big innocent eyes stared right into his soul as he was biting the inside of his cheek and fidgeting with his sweater’s sleeves. “I’ve never done this you know, having someone and be affectionate with them. I’ve only known a couple of people before and I never got to be this deep with them because they just want the mean bad boy image. And I was okay because that me right?” He chuckled as he sat next to Felix on the bed.

“I don’t hold hands and I don’t cuddle with people in bed and I don’t do emotions well, hell I don’t even remember the last time I cried. It just doesn’t seem right to deal with all that mess. But you make everything feels right. Now I can’t sleep without you and every little thing about you make my heart swell and a smile always finds it’s way to my face. You genuinely care about my well being and no one does that to me the way you do, and it’s really nice. Everything feels right when you do it. And it felt right to ask you. I want them to know you from the very start because I know this will last so I want to take this step with you if you want to.”

  
Changbin was gonna lose hope for a second before Felix jumped on him wrapping both arms and legs around Changbin pushing him flat against the bed in a vice grip hug.

“Ew, close the door or something.”

“HANNIE ! BINNIE HYUNG LIKES ME.”

“Wait what? Why are you made of food or someth— YAH.” Han jumped avoiding the pillow Changbin threw his way.

  
Felix paid it no mind and kissed Changbin making him melt into the mattress.

  
“How come someone as loud and crass as hyung get someone this easily and I, a gentleman can’t?” Jeongin questioned as he stood at the door frame with everyone else and watched the scene in front of him. 

“Too young kiddo, go do some homework or something,” Minho said a bit too loud drawing eyes to them including the couple on the bed, making Changbin aware that they’re not alone anymore, and that Han had everyone with him at the door.

  
Felix just squealed and hopped off of him “I’m gonna go pack.” He gave them a toothy grin as he scrunched up his nose before darting out of the room. 

“Dude you’re whipped.”

  
“I know, I actually like it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> don't be shy, come say hi  
>  twt: @Vivian_LaVie


End file.
